


Surveillance

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blowjobs, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is literally no plot here, background heero x trowa, foul mouth Wufei RETURNS, unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Wufei and Duo are on surveillance, and Duo is bored.  And horny.





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sovaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovaz/gifts).



> A birthday ficlet for Sovaz, who has always, consistently been an amazing person, cheerleader, friend, and especially artist. I hope you enjoy this, though it is nothing but unadulterated smut. Happy birthday, my dear friend.

“Stop that.”

 

Duo didn’t open his eyes or even acknowledge that he’d heard anything, reclined back in his seat as he was. 

 

They were on night four of this shitty, bullshit surveillance op, and it was past three in the morning, and Duo was just  _ tired _ .  Heero and Trowa, the bastards, had won the coin toss that meant  _ they _ got to do daytime surveillance, which included following their target, monitoring who went in and out of the small apartment complex, and in general weren’t bored out of their fucking  _ minds _ for twelve hours.  

 

Duo and Wufei, on the other hand, were stuck with the worst part of the assignment - overnight.  Duo liked night time.  Loved it, in fact.  Some of his best work was done under cover of darkness.  

 

His best work was  _ not _ sitting in a run-down sedan, the cloth upholstery of the ceiling sagging in places, watching an apartment that no one came to or left out of after ten o’clock.

 

“ _ Stop.”  _ Wufei hissed, again, and this time Duo cracked an eyelid to look at the other man.

 

They’d taken to napping in shifts, simply for lack of anything better to do.  It was currently Duo’s turn to nap, and he’d reclined his seat back to wait.

 

Sleep, however, had eluded him, and instead, he’d decided to see just how far he could push his partner - and sometimes-lover - before he snapped.

 

It seemed the snapping was coming sooner than anticipated.

 

Duo nearly snickered at his own joke. 

 

Stretched out on the lumpy and uncomfortable passenger seat, reclined back as far as the seat allowed, Duo had first squirmed until he found a moderately comfortable position - thighs spread, hand resting on his stomach and hip respectively, and head tilted just so.

 

Then he’d waited.  Long enough for Wufei to assume he’d fallen asleep, long enough for his deep, even breathing to simulate rest, long enough for the other man to relax.  Then he’d moved.  Just a little.  Slid one hand inside his shirt, let the other drift closer and closer to the bulge between his thighs.

 

A bulge that was growing larger just thinking about what he was about to do.

 

Duo had gotten as far as stroking his own nipples and pressing down against his hardening cock, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise, before Wufei’s admonition.

 

“Why?” Duo asked, his voice husky, “s’not like we have anything better to do.”  He stroked his cock more fully, squeezing roughly at the end.

 

“We’re at  _ work, _ ” Wufei muttered, eyes averted, watching the darkened apartment block.

 

Duo chuckled.

 

Unsnapping the button on his jeans, he slid his hand inside his own pants, groaning at the contact with hot flesh.

 

“If you think for one second,” he added, squeezing firmly, “that Tro ‘n Heero wouldn’ta been doin’ the same thing if they’d gotten stuck with this boring ass shift, you don’t know nearly as much as you think you do.”  Duo twisted his own nipple, hissing.  “‘Course, Tro prob’ly wouldn’ta been doin’ it  _ alone _ .”

 

Wufei turned to glare at him, but the look melted off his face at the picture Duo presented, wanton and sprawled in the seat, the head of his cock just barely peeking out of his jeans, his face screwed up in pleasure.  

 

The other man shifted, adjusting to make himself more comfortable.  Leaning against the driver’s side door, angled so that he could still see the apartment building they were meant to be watching, in case something  _ did _ happen, Wufei centered the rest of his attention wholly on Duo.

 

He wouldn’t, Duo knew, actually  _ touch _ him.  That was too much to ask for.  Agent Chang was on the job, and he wasn’t going to be convinced to involve himself in this sort of sordid assignation.

 

But he would watch.  

 

And if Duo were  _ really _ lucky, he might even give some instructions.

 

Biting his lip, Duo arched into his own touch, popping the next button of his fly in the process, as he tugged roughly at his cock.  He could feel Wufei’s dark eyes on him, watching the jerking motion of his wrist, one hand hidden in his pants, the other hand still twisting and pinching his nipples.

 

“Take it out.”

 

“Hmm?”  Duo opened his eyes again, turning slightly to look at Wufei.  The other man’s face was flushed, his pupils dilated, and he was breathing harshly through his nose.

 

“Take your cock out, Duo.  I want to see you stroke it.”

 

Duo groaned, eagerly complying, as he unsnapped the final button of his fly, pulling his erection out over the waist of his briefs.  Even in the darkness of the car it was flushed and swollen, weeping at the tip.  With his new freedom, Duo began rubbing faster, twisting his wrist at the head just so, rocketing towards orgasm.

 

“Slow down.  I want to enjoy the show.”

 

Groaning again, this time in frustration, Duo forced himself to follow the instructions.

 

He slowly drew his hand down his cock and back up, spreading the moisture leaking there, squeezing the base to stave off his orgasm. 

 

“Yes,” Wufei murmured, and his voice had gone low and throaty, the way it did when he was in Duo’s bed, the way that Duo fantasized about when Wufei was gone on assignment or he was alone in his apartment.  “Just like that.  Nice and slow.  Would you rather I touched you instead?”

 

Duo made a sound that was a garbled affirmative, but Wufei tsk’ed a negative. 

 

“That’s too bad. You should have waited until we were back in the hotel room. You’ll just have to settle for my undivided attention.”

 

Duo could feel his pulse thrumming in arousal and anticipation, and he moaned his disappointment, his hand twitching against his cock.  He shuddered in his own grip, unconsciously tugging harder.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.  What did I say? Slowly.”  

 

Reluctantly, Duo slowed his pace again.

 

“Slower.”

 

Duo gritted his teeth and slowed down even further, until he was barely moving his hand up and down, his pace so slow that he could almost make out his own individual callouses.  Imagined they were Wufei’s instead.  

 

He gave his nipple a particularly vicious twist, arching into the pleasure/pain, to make up for the tortuously slow pace of his hand stroking along his cock.  Turning his head again, Duo opened his eyes to gaze at Wufei, who looked nearly as unbearably aroused as Duo.  Not a hair out of place, and he certainly hadn’t taken his own cock out - much to Duo’s disappointment - but he was breathing heavily, biting his lip as he stared at Duo working his cock.

 

Then he caught Duo looking at him and smirked.

“Stop.”

 

Duo groaned, loudly, but his hand stilled, wrapped at the base of his cock.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

Holding himself perfectly still, resisted the urge to squeeze himself, to keep torturing his nipples, Duo closed his eyes and held his breath, focusing-

 

And his cock was suddenly engulfed in tight, wet heat.

 

Duo cried out, loudly, bucking into the sensation, and Wufei pulled back to glare at him across his stomach.

 

“If you can’t be still, I’ll  _ stop _ ,” he warned, eyes glittering.

 

Swallowing hard, Duo nodded, reaching out to grip the door handle and the edge of the seat, staring as Wufei hovered over his erection, his breath cool on the moist skin.  

 

“And-,” the other man added, “you better watch that apartment building.

 

Duo nodded again, furiously, in agreement, dragging his eyes away from the picture of Wufei - Wufei who was  _ on duty _ , though undercover and in civilian clothes - sucking him off in the front seat of a car in a shady part of town.

 

He closed his eyes.  It was his every fantasy come to life.

 

Wufei cleared his throat, loudly, and Duo’s eyes snapped open, focusing blurrily on the quiet, dark building across the street.

 

Duo shuddered as his cock was once again engulfed, Wufei swallowing him down expertly, working over his erection with the precision of long practice, as Duo’s nails dug into the upholstery and plastic of the door handle.  He bit his lip and forced his hips to be still, fighting every instinct, even as his orgasm roared towards him.

 

This was as close to public sex as they’d ever gotten, and the edge of forbidden plus the recent days of celibacy meant he wasn’t going to last long.  The heat of Wufei’s mouth, the slight scrape of teeth, the sensation of his cock hitting the back of the other man’s throat - all of it combined to create pleasure so intense that Duo wasn’t sure he was going to survive the experience. 

 

“I’m going to come,” he managed to choke out, around gritted teeth, fighting to look at the building they were meant to be watching, and  _ not _ Wufei’s dark head, bobbing in his lap.  “Fuck, ‘Fei, it feels so fucking good-” 

 

Duo came with a strangled cry, could feel Wufei’s throat working around him, swallowing him down, and Duo flopped, bonelessly, back into the seat, his breathing and thoughts shattered.

 

Wufei eased off of him, tucking Duo’s spent dick away and re-snapping his pants, then wiping his own mouth off with the back of his hand as he sat up.

 

“ _ Now _ can you sleep?” the other man asked, a self-satisfied grin on his face, even though the words sounded exasperated.

 

“Yeah,” Duo muttered, and had to clear his throat to finish his thought. “Yeah, guess so.  You sure you don’t wanna-” he gestured vaguely at Wufei’s crotch, where a prominent bulge was definitely noticeable.

 

Wufei’s grin turned sultry, dark with heated promise.  “You should nap now, because you’re going to spend most of the day taking care of that, trust me.”  He settled back into his seat as though nothing had happened, eyes back on the object of their investigation.  “Two more hours until our shift is up, and then I have  _ plans _ for you, Maxwell.”

 

Duo fell asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChronicWhimsy for the early beta, and ClaraxBarton for finishing it up once Chronic fell asleep (damn these time zones!)


End file.
